Conventionally, a menstruation pad as one example of bodily fluid absorbent articles is well known and a menstruation pad including a centrally convex absorbent structure is also well known.
For example, the absorbent article disclosed in JP 2002-238948 A (PTL 1) is exemplarily described on the basis of a sanitary napkin wherein the absorbent structure includes an upper absorbent component and a lower absorbent component shaped to be smaller than the upper absorbent component and on which the upper absorbent component is layered. This sanitary napkin is provided on its side facing the wearer's skin with the centrally convex absorbent region.
The absorbent article disclosed in JP 2008-6203 A (PTL 2) is exemplarily described on the basis of a sanitary napkin wherein the absorbent structure includes a first centrally convex layer and a second centrally convex layer. The first centrally convex layer defines a region of the absorbent structure being thicker than its periphery and the second centrally convex layer defines the region layered on the first centrally convex layer and is thicker than the first centrally convex layer. This absorbent structure is formed by locally compressing a lower absorbent component and layering an upper absorbent component on the compressed region of the lower absorbent component. The lower absorbent component defines the first centrally convex layer and the lower absorbent component cooperates with the upper absorbent component layered thereon to define the second centrally convex region.